The Pink and the Red
by OlympusLeague13
Summary: With the Valentines Day dance coming up, Troy and Emma's romance is just blossoming, and Jake may finally have a chance with Gia! But when Noah discovers a heartbreaking and dangerous new villain, the group must be on the look out and put their love lives on hold. However, when Emma turns on Troy, can the rest of the group manage to defeat this new foe, and repair the duo's love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so, I've gotten a lot of requests for more Emma/Troy fan fictions,and basically more Power Rangers stuff in general. This one is for Valentines Day, which is coming up, and I'll be updating this one pretty frequent. It's a little more intense, but that comes way later into the story. For now, its just a bunch of fluff l for like, the first 10 chapters. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Troy closed his eyes and sighed. He had been at this for a while and always kept missing something. "Okay, let's try this again." He muttered to himself encouragingly. Maybe this time he would get it right. Troy slipped the black blindfold over his sky blue eyes and held his dragon sword high. "Heya!" He yelled his battle cry and started his daily workout.

The plastic bottles swayed in the ever blowing wind, and using the direction, he was trying to tell where they would strike next. This had proved useful in his battle with Dragonfly and Creepox, but at that point, all he had to worry about was battling a daily monster. Turns out, they were only the beginning. A couple months later, the Armada, a huge army, had invaded Earth.

They had struck down the town, but the everyone had kept rebuilding it. This just went to show that nothing, not even an army of hundreds, no. Thousands could ever beat the human spirit. But even with everyone helping, especially his amazing team, sleep had still been hard to come by. His dreams had not yet left him, the ones with all those rangers of the past going into war.

This affected his focus, and he was becoming even more distant from his team. He had told them not to worry about him, but it seemed like that was all they were doing. Now, in Legendary mode, his vision may actually come true, what with the Armada actually arriving and all. He hoped with all his heart that Noah had been wrong when he said that dreams can tell the future.

But, he had to admit, the chances of it coming true were pretty real, and having every Power Ranger in history would be a big help against the Armada. By this time, he had completed the course, jumping over logs, and dodging swinging plastic bottles, all which were hidden in his nook of the woods. Finally, Troy took off his blindfold, and almost immediately sensed a disturbance to his left. Cautiously, he turned around.

What could it be, a monster, or a person peeking into the woods? Didn't matter which one. Within seconds he had silently morphed, and hand on his blade, he froze, silently awaiting the incoming attack. Then, whoever it was came out, so suddenly, that Troy almost took out his blaster. But he couldn't do that, not with her standing in front of him, so vulnerable to his blast without her suit, and with no warning.

He caught himself at the last second, as Emma stepped out into the open. He sighed in relief. "Hey." he said, waking over, and sliding his sword in its sheath. Then, he de-morphed, so she could talk to him. "Hey Troy, you okay?" She asked, smiling her sweet smile. Emma had been helping Ernie out, while Jake caught up on some homework.

Gia was helping him out. The thought made her smile. Someone would have to live under a rock not to notice Jake's obvious crush on Gia, and even though she tried to act oblivious, she, being Gia's best friend, could tell Gia was falling for him too. She's not the only one, Emma thought, glancing at the ranger in front of her.

Noah had been in the computer lab, doing more research on the rangers from the past. Emma had noticed that Troy had not been the same since the Armada arrived. She as getting worried, since he was missing school a lot. Well, more than the rest of them were anyway, and was keeping to himself. She snapped back to the present at the sound of his voice, and the feel of his arm on hers. "I'm fine, okay?" he replied, his blue eyes on her green ones.

"The dreams lately have been keeping me up, and I'm just missing school, training for the armada's next attack." She searched his eyes for any signs of hesitance, or, should she say it? Lies. Everyone on her team knew that Troy was not below lying about his health for the betterment of the team, but right know, there was none she could detect. "Okay." She said at last.

"I was at Ernie's and wanted to see if you were okay. I'm worried about you." At Troy's amused glance, she realized what she had said. "I-I mean, we all are." She fumbled for words, and blushed a shade of red almost as deep as his uniform. "I appreciate it, really, I do." He replied earnestly. She nodded and turned away. "Well, call me if you need anything, and I mean anything.

Remember, we're all here for you." Troy nodded and turned back to his training. Emma lingered for a minute more, hoping desperately he'd change his mind. She wanted so much to be there for him, that was what the whole team wanted. But, his stone-still expression made it so hard to read his emotions. That was what she admired about him.

He was willing to put his teammates needs and even feelings, before his own, even at the cost of his personal health. Once she decided that he didn't need her for anything, Emma turned around with a sigh. Maybe she would bike back to the library , see how Jake and Gia were doing, or go do some research with Noah. Maybe go back to Ernie's... "Wait!" She heard a shout behind her. Smiling quietly, before turning around, she said, "Yeah?" Now it was Troy's turn to fumble.

* * *

 **I honestly thin Troy likes Emma, and its kinda obvious (to me at least) that Emma likes him. I think that if the show were to be extended, there would definitely be more Troy/Emma moments. But, for now, this will just have to do. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll be updating very soon, I promise. Don't forget to favorite this story, follow, and check out my other work. Also, leave a review. I love hearing what you guys have to say! That's all from me for now, so...**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but what with catching up on schoolwork and all, I just haven't had time! Well, here's another chapter. Btw, I know Troy doesnt have blue eyes, but for the sake of the story, just pretend he does. This _is_ fanfiction after all. Enjoy!**

* * *

He played with his sword for a minute before finally managing to get out, "I-I could use a training partner." He said smiling. In response, Emma smiled slyly, before she too morphed into her pink super mega outfit. Emma took off her helmet, since this was only practice. Not even Troy had his on during training. She pulled out her sword, and said, "Think you can keep up?" This got a laugh from Troy. She smiled; at least he was having fun again! "Oh, I know I can!" Came his response.

"We'll see about that Burrows!" Emma retorted playfully. Troy was taken aback for a second, having heard Emma call him by his last name. But he also smiled in a playful way. "Yes we will, Goodall." This brought on a smile from each of them. They charged at each other, both of their faces set in a determined way, each wanting to beat the other, in this training session.

"4x + 25yz- 89/7a = what b?" Gia asked Jake, leaning over the table to catch his response. They were in the library, where Gia had finally agreed to help Jake with his homework. Besides, she had some to catch up on as well. Because of the Armada attacks recently, she had to make up some or the other excuse to leave class. Not that it was a problem, since the teachers were just as taken with her as the other kids were.

Especially Jake. He had not left her alone until she had agreed to help him finish his algebra. That was always his weak subject. Come to think of it, all subjects were his weak subject. Sure he liked Mr. Burley and all, but let's face it. School, just wasn't his thing. Except...he glanced over at the pretty blond in front of him. There is one part I like about school, he thought to himself. Gia was glancing down at her own homework while waiting for his response.

He hoped that he could get closer to her in the days to come, but with everyone being so preoccupied with the attacks, there hadn't been much time for impressing Gia. Gia...wait, what was the question again? It didn't matter, Gia was still in front of him, looking beautiful as always. Suddenly, her head snapped up. "So, you have an answer yet?" She asked impatiently.

Jakes hands flew to his head, which he was scratching furiously. He always did that when he was nervous. He searched for an answer, looking around the library as if the answer would pop out at him. When it obviously didn't, he nervously glanced back at Gia, who had her eyebrow raised, and was watching him fumble for an answer in an amused way.

He couldn't focus on math now! "Uh...how 'bout we go to Ernie's for a bite to eat first?" He suddenly stated, standing up. Homework or no homework, he was hungry! Gia glanced at him quizzically before relenting. She stood up as well, and with one grateful sweep of her arm, all the books fell into the bag. How she did that so perfectly, Jake could only wonder.

"Here," she said, casually walking over and handing her bag to Jake, in addition to his. "Make yourself useful." She stated, walking out of the library, while Jake struggled under the weight of the two bags. Gia's amazing strength was another mystery he would never uncover. Jake finally held both the bags over his shoulders and ran to catch up to her.

She stopped abruptly and turned around. Gia smiled to herself. He was really persistent, but would he be persistent enough to buy this time? Gia placed her hand on his chest and said in a voice like honey. "Oh, and one more thing." She said looking up at Jake, who in turn looked as if he was on heaven. She did have that effect on boys. "Yeah, anything." He said, smiling wide.

"You're buying." She clearly stated, turning back around and mentally patting herself on the back. Surely he wouldn't like her that much to actually buy, right? Jake let the whole effect of what she said soak in, and after she had turned away, he understood. So, she thought he was going to walk away that easy, huh? No way was he giving up. "Sure, what would you like?" he asked, hands in pockets, trying to sound as casual as possible.

For a second, she looked surprised, and even impressed. Gia Morgan actually looked impressed... by him! It looked like she didn't expect him to agree. But, being sure to maintain her cool rep, Gia composed herself. They had reached the inside of the welcoming Fro-yo shop. "I'm going to see if I can find Emma. Surprise me." And with that, Gia walked up to the manager of the joint, also known as Ernie himself.

Jake on the other hand, went up to the counter to order, where he spotted a familiar blue blazer. "Noah!" Jake greeted his friend, and teammate. "How's it going buddy?" Jake clapped him on the back, and only then did Noah sense Jake's presence. " Oh hey, Jake, you gonna order?" At Jake's nod, Noah continued. "Okay, then come over with the others and I'll show you what I've been researching."

Jake ordered with one of Ernie's recent helpers, then sat down with Noah. "Gia, come on!" Jake called out. What was taking her so long? All she had to do was find Emma, who had said earlier that she would be here. Come to think of it, where was she? Troy wasn't here either. Jake had been especially worried about Troy after his near death experience! That had been when Damaras had kidnapped him.

* * *

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think of this story so far, and tell me if you like where this is going so far! Also, dont forget to follow and favorite this story and check out my other ones.**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its been about a week since I last updated this story. As promised, here is the next chapter to this fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite Troy's protests, Jake couldn't help but think that it had been his fault. If only he had protected Troy better, if only he had fought harder, then Troy wouldn't have been tied to a pole and used as bait to get the Earth to surrender. Well, at least he had comfort in the thought that it was him who had saved Troy, just when Damaras's guards were about to, in the monster's words, "Finish him!"

Anyways, Gia was talking to Ernie and came over to where the boys were sitting, just as someone came over with their orders. "Hey Gia," Noah said, nodding to the blond, who nodded back. "Guys, Emma was here, but apparently she got worried about Troy and went into the woods to check on him, see if he needed anything."

Noah pondered this for a good minute. What he had discovered was important enough to be shared with the whole team, not just three of the members. "I discovered something really important that I have to show you, and it can't wait, but I can't do it with just the three of us, and definitely not here." Noah said, gesturing to the crowded Fro-yo shop.

Gia nodded urgently. "The let's go and find Troy and Emma, I have a feeling I know where the are, maybe we can even surprise them." Noah got up and the two of them started to leave when Jake stopped them. The Fro-yo looked so good, and they always had to leave whenever Jake bought. What a waste of money...and good Fro-yo.

"But guys, can't we even taste the Fro-yo?" Jake asked, giving them his best convincing smile. Unfortunately it didn't work. Gia tilted her head in a frown and crossed her arms over her chest. Noah had no emotion as always. "Come on Jake." He said simply, as Gia and him turned to leave. With a sigh Jake got up, and after shooting the tempting glass of ice cream a last longing glance, he finally relented, and chased after the two.

Back in the woods, Emma and Troy were still going. Troy was impressed. When Emma had first introduced herself to him, she had seemed like a happy-go-lucky girls, you know, one of those "nice-to-everyone" types, but who couldn't care less about what happened to anyone. In fact, she was quite the opposite. While she was sweet and thought of herself as a somewhat klutz, she could be serious and intimidating when she wanted to, and no one could ever hurt her friends or the Earth without paying the price.

And she trained hard, so hard that she had now matched him in abilities. From what Troy knew about her, she had no experience prior to becoming a Ranger, with fighting. He, however had been teaching himself Martial Arts for a while. You need to, if you live in a foster home, and are constantly moving from place to place. The isolation, and the bullies are normal things to deal with as the new kid.

But here, it was different. People were actually nice to him, and he couldn't help but think that all of that had started when Emma had approached him in the hallway on the first day of school. She really was something, from her personality, character, and her singing...

Emma squinted and glanced into Troy's blue eyes. As their dual went on, he seemed out of focus more, and his eyes seemed to wander. A normal person wouldn't have noticed, but...then again, a normal person wouldn't be dealing with real swords.

Emma however, saw this as an advantage. She could actually beat Troy in training! All she had to do was wait for the right opportunity. One was sure to come up soon. She just had to be positive. Wasn't that what Troy had said he liked about her? Now she had to prove it. Keep going just a little while longer...

"Come on guys," Gia rushed the two boys, who were struggling to keep up with her. She flew over the roots and under the branches of the woods, as silent as a mouse, while Jake and Noah seemed like they were making an effort to step on every single branch. Finally, she reached a thicket of bushes where she could easily spot Troy's training ground, but was hidden from view.

Seeing shadows beside her, she glanced up to see Jake and Noah trudging towards her. Jake kneeled down on Gia's left, and Noah on her right. Both looked exhausted, and were panting heavily. Gia rolled her eyes, and stifled a laugh. She hadn't even broke a sweat! "What are w-" Jake started, but stopped abruptly as Gia put a finger on his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

Then, slowly, she brought her finger back to her own mouth in a motion for him to be quiet. Jake threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay!" He mouthed silently to her, while Noah sighed. All three of them turned to the clearing, where apparently, Emma and Troy, both morphed but without their helmets were sparring each other.

Noah turned to Jake and Gia, and quietly whispered. "Look at them go!" "Yeah," Gia agreed, "Emma is improving so much, she is matching Troy's every move!" Jake sat in thought for a moment. "What if they ever had to actually fight each other in?" Gia looked at him appalled. She punched his shoulder lightly. "It would never come to that!" Noah looked thoughtful as well. "But what if it did? That was part of what I wanted to show you, but later. I want to see how this ends." The three of them turned back to the dual.

* * *

 **Who do you think is going to win? Let me know by leaving a review, and don't forget to follow and favorite this story, plus check out my other ones. See you next week for the next update on this story!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while, but I'm back now! As you might recall, we last left off in the middle of an epic sparring battle between the red ranger, and the pink. Now...lets see who might have won!**

* * *

Troy kept going, but his mind was wandering. From the Armada, to Robo-Knight, and finally, to Emma, where it lingered throughout their match. How was he ever going to protect his team, protect her from the Armada's massive numbers?He just needed to keep going, but concentration was slipping..."What you thinking Troy?" Emma asked in her sweet voice. Then it turned to steel. "You know that whatever you do, you can't protect us all, can you?" He searched his mind for a suitable answer, taking his mind off the training just momentarily.

Emma's question did it. Troy was thinking about their team, that was what had gotten to him. It was his weakness, at least for the moment, but she could tell he was distracted. An opening was clear, so she went for it. "Heya!" Emma cried, as she swung her sword in the weak spot behind his knees, and watched him buckle.

Suddenly, he was on his knees, her sword just inches away from his face. Emma's blow, though it had been light, had de-morphed him, and he froze there, helpless to the blade if she were to be the real enemy, which she was not, would never be. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't I Burrows?" Emma just had to ask.

Gia, Jake and Noah looked to each other in amazement. Emma just beat Troy! Her tactic was flawless, according to Noah. Distracting him with his emotions? Brilliant! Although it wouldn't work on the Armada, since they had no emotions, but her strategy was brilliant still. It also told everyone what Troy had been so distracted about these last few days. Leave it up to Emma to get Troy to bring out his feelings in the most subtle way.

Jake whispered in shock. "Well," he said looking directly at Gia and Noah. "Good thing Emma and Troy are anything but enemies, or Troy better watch his back!" The two of them nodded and proceeded to watch their exchange, and see how Troy would take being beaten.

Troy looked up at Emma, where her blade was inches from his face. Her blow had de-morphed him, so now, if she had truly been the enemy, he would have been helpless. His sword lay a few feet away, its point stuck into the soft dirt.

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I Burrows?" She asked.

Troy kept his expression unreadable, until she de-morphed herself and reached down to give him a hand, brown hair blowing in the light breeze. Troy was once again reminded of her song she had sung a while ago, the song that had saved him and the others from Dizchord's horrifying music. Then, he allowed himself a slight smile and took her hand gratefully.

"Well played, Emma." He said, as she pulled him up, laughing. Once he was steady, he waited for her to pull her arm off, but she didn't. He looked into her eyes, which were a fierce shade of emerald green, and were staring deep into his. Her face had taken on a serious expression. "Now that I got the general idea of what's on your mind, please Troy. Talk to me. If you just tell what's really going on, I can help."

"We all can," came the strong voice of Gia. Both Troy and Emma turned to face the blond who had gotten out of the bushes. "Gia?" Emma asked, very surprised to see her friend there. "Noah, Jake?" Troy questioned as well, as the two other boys got out and stood facing them. Noah's eyes fell on Emma's arm, which was still on Troy's. She followed his gaze and hastily removed her arm. Troy seemed oblivious to this, as his eyes were on the three-some.

"W-what are you doing here?" Emma asked, still a little embarrassed that Noah had noticed her arm on Troy's. He however, was as unfazed as ever. Gia stepped forwards to reply. She too had noticed Emma's sudden move, but decided that there would always be time to tease her later. "We had gone to Ernie's and met up with Noah there. He had something to show us, but we needed you guys too. So, I got a clue where you two might be from Ernie, and thought we could surprise you, but I think we got the surprise instead." She said, glancing back towards Jake and Noah, all of which had knowing smiles.

"Exactly, how much did you guys see?" Troy asked them, curious to know. Jake came forward and tried to act casual. "Oh, you know...just enough to see you get crushed by Emma!" He ended enthusiastically, but calmed down after Noah's glare. Gia spoke up, her head slightly tilted. "How exactly did you do it though?" Troy moved back to meet Emma's eye. "Yeah Emma," He said. "Were you training lately!" She tried to see if he was mocking her in any way, since she normally would rather spend her time taking pictures in the forest, not training. But his question seemed genuine. She intended to give him an equally genuine answer back.

"Well, I have been training, but this was just a way for me to find out what was going on with Troy. He just seemed so...off lately, and I wanted to help. I had a theory as to what was bothering him, but if I just asked, he would deny it. So I brought it up while sparring. If it distracted him, that meant it was on his mind, and was bothering him. Turns out, my theory was right. Now, since technically I still beat him, he owes me. So, Troy. Just tell us what you've been thinking about. We're a team, remember? We help each other."

* * *

 **Oooh. What do you think Troy has been so worried about lately? Let me know by leaving a review and dont forget to follow, favorite and check out my other stories. Till next week!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	5. Chapter 5

Troy glanced around at his teammates, no...friends and sighed. He could tell them what was going on right? They wanted to know. "Okay" he relented. Emma mentally cheered. She knew she could get him to open up. It was something she had been trying since she had first met the mysterious, quiet boy. Everyone stood still, waiting to hear the explanation they so wanted to hear. Gia knew why he didn't want to tell them. Surprisingly, she could relate. Being the "cool" girl at school, she was afraid to ask for help at all, but Emma had showed her how to open up. Now she was helping Troy, and he accepted her help. The thought made Gia smile.

"I've just been thinking...Underneath our suits and helmets, we are normal teenagers. I couldn't protect Robo Knight, no matter how much I tried. And with these attacks getting stronger, I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt in any way. So, I am trying to figure out, how do we beat the Armada? It will take more power to beat them, all of them. And I want to do it in the safest way possible, you know. With the least amount of building getting destroyed, and the least amount of people getting hurt. I didn't want to let you down, that's why I have been so distant."

Troy looked up at them, all who which had sympathizing smiles on their faces. None of them had any idea what had been going on! But, at least Emma was close. Troy looked like he could use some support, no one should have to go through this alone. Without thinking, she reached forward and wrapped him in a hug. This had taken everyone by surprise, but Gia would expect nothing less from Emma; she had the biggest heart.

Troy hesitated only a second before warmly returning the hug. Emma pulled away and looked into his eyes. "No wonder you were always so distant. No one should have to go through that alone." Jake came up behind her. "That's right Troy, we all know the risks. We can back out, but we choose to fight." Gia nodded and added in, "We're in this as much as you are, Troy." Noah finished off. "We are a team, after all. Earth's defenders..." Noah put his hand in the middle. Gia, Jake and Emma followed.

Troy was hesitant. He really didn't want anything to happen to Emma, or anyone else for that matter, but they did insist on taking on the risks, just the same as him. He couldn't control what they wanted to do, and they were in this together, all the way. "Come on Troy!" Emma's voice snapped him back to the present, where he realized they were all waiting on him.

Allowing himself a smile, he joined in. They all mentally counted to three and raised their arms in the air. "...Never surrender!" Everyone finished. Then, all of them left the woods together. Jake slowly inched closer to Gia. Maybe I can make a move now, he thought. He walked next to her with his hands by his sides. Gia glanced at him. He did buy for her, and it did waste his money. I guess I could give him a treat of his own,she thought, and subtly slipped her hand in his.

Surprised, he whipped around to look at her. She just returned his look with a small smile and a shrug. Then, he turned back around, smiling wide, and mentally patting himself on the back. Meanwhile, Troy and Emma walked along behind them. Both seeing the exchange between the two, they gave each other a knowing glance. After a couple more yards, Emma absentmindedly laced her arm with his and placed her head on his shoulder.

Troy gave her a sideways glance, but Emma was looking ahead, all the while hoping he wouldn't move away. Troy however, kept walking, enjoying the peaceful feel of the cool, autumn afternoon...and the feel of her next to him. With the Armada, there wouldn't be many moments like these. I shouldn't think about this now, just enjoy this afternoon while it lasts, he thought.

Noah sat down on a park bench and waved them all over. It was time to reveal what he had learned to the others. And boy was it big! "Guys come on!" He said, as they all gathered around him and his iPad. Gia and Jake on one side, Emma and Troy on the other; both "couples" completely serious. Noah really hoped that what he was about to show them wouldn't hurt any of his friends. He wasn't going to be affected in any way by this...

"What is is Noah?" Troy asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Jake however looked exasperated, and shook his head. "Seriously dude! What's so important that you had to disrupt my moment with G- uh, I mean...my homework for?" Jake added at the last second. Everyone laughed for a minute before getting back to business.

"Well, I was searching the ranger database Tensou gave me, and I came across a specific villain." He showed them a picture of a monster who looked like a giant heart broken in two, and had two swords, one red, and one black. He also had a double sided arrow through him, connecting his two sides. "This is Dizvaluntine, and he fought for the Nighlok against the Samurai Rangers."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I actually dont remember how long its been since I last posted...Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

"What happened to him?" Asked Jake, laughing at his appearance. "He looks like he got up rejected to the Valentines Dance!" Gia exclaimed. Emma shushed them, and ushered Noah to go on. "Trust me guys, this isno laughing matter." He continued. "Disvaluntine specializes in tearing people apart, not literally, but he could do that too. But get this; he only turns, like...people who "like" each other apart."

Troy leaned closer to see and said, "Well, how does he do that?" Emma nodded. "Yeah, its not like he could just stick an arrow with poison in one person and another one in another and make them hate each other!" She, Jake, and Gia laughed at her crazy remark. Troy was silent and listening, but Noah shook his head. "Not exactly, but close Emma." He said, oblivious to the fact fact she had been sarcastic. Immediately, the three grew silent and awaited further explanation.

"Actually, Disvaluntine targets people who, you know, "like" each other, uses one side of his arrow to interject it into one person. He puts the other side into another person. The first arrow is coated with a poison that will reverse their feeling for the person who got struck by the second arrow. The second person will not hear anything or anyone else, but the first person, and will forget all memories of the monster." Noah explained.

"And that's not all. The first person's memories of the second person will be erased, and replaced with monstrous memories instead. Disvaluntine's goal is for the first person to destroy the second person, and then snap the first person out of the poison." Troy mused this information. "Why would he want to take the poison out of the first person?"

Noah turned to him. "Remember, Disvaluntine worked for Master Xandred, leader of the Nighloks. Their primary mission was to create human misery, so the acid Sanzu River would raise and flood the Earth. Think about it. What could be more miserable than having someone you like, want to destroy you?"

Gia slapped her hands together. "Of course! And he takes the first person out of the poison so they realize what they have done! Once they realize they destroyed the second person, they would be sick with misery!" Noah finished off. "After the Samurai destroyed him the Armada brought him back and hired him to join them, so we might be facing him soon."

"Whoh," Jake said, and Emma nodded. "That must be horrible." Noah sighed. "Yes, I just thought this was information worth sharing." Troy agreed, "It definitely was. Thanks for letting us know." Emma stayed silent. Troy came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" She started to nod and looked up at him in mock shock. She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!" She said. "That's my line!"

Troy smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "No seriously, are you okay?" She sighed and walked towards the others. "I was just thinking, how horrible it must be for those people. I really hope Disvaluntine doesn't strike here." Noah laughed. "Yeah, or else you guys better watch out!" Everyone turned to look at him quizzically. He spread his arms out in surprise. "What? The one time I make a joke you don't get it? Cause, like...Jake and G-, well Troy and Em- never mind." He sighed and it was everyone else's turn to laugh.

"Lets just go." He said, and everyone turned to walk out of the woods. They stopped at the ridge that over looked the city. The sky was painted brilliant shades of red, yellow, green, blue and pink. "You know..." Troy started to say and turned around to face the others. "We really need to protect this planet, whatever it takes." He put his hand in the middle of the circle they had formed. Smiling wide, everyone joined him. "Go, go, Megaforce!"

The next day at school, Emma pushed her books in, and, after arranging her various assortment of pictures, she came across one that she was fond of. Sighing, she glanced at the photo in her hand. It was a picture Gia had taken after Rico, her close robot friend, had been set "free." It was of Emma, standing by the railing, in the park overlooking the Bay Area...and Troy was with her. He had his arm around her and was holding her close, as close as she wanted to be.

He had just been comforting her about Rico's loss, by comparing it to his loss of Robo-Knight, to whom he had grown very strong with. Troy looked peaceful, as he had gotten Emma to feel the same. Gia had taken this photo to tease them, and the others got a good laugh about it, but Emma still loved the picture. She put it inside her locker and shut the door, surprised to see Troy standing behind it, leaning against the other lockers, hand in his pockets, gazing at her.

"Hey." He said, and she smiled. "Hey Troy, mind helping me with my books?" He took them from her hand and swung it over his shoulder with ease. "No problem." He stated as they walked down the hallway. Suddenly, he stopped, and Emma turned to face him. "By the way..." Troy started, pulling something out of his leather jacket. Emma gasped as soon as she saw what he had. "Happy Valentines Day." He said, handing Emma a gorgeous, pink rose.

* * *

 **What do you think of Troy's surprise! Let me know whether or not you'd enjoy something like that on Valentines day...**

 **Till then, be sure to favorite, like, an leave another helpful review on how you're liking the story so far.**

 **See you next week,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I'm so terribly sorry that I've taken so long to update. My life has been so busy and I simply haven't had the time. But I'm here now, with a brand new chapter so please enjoy:)**

* * *

"Troy, thank you so much! It's beautiful!" She gushed, taking the rose from him carefully.

"It's not the only thing… " Troy replied, using his hand to guide hers so that the flower slipped into her cascading brown locks. She looked down and blushed, then the two started walking again. They stopped once more at the end of the hallway where two students were trying to hang up a banner that said, "Harwood's Annual Valentine's Day Dance: Girls ask Guys."

Suddenly, a voice from atop the counter boomed out, "Watch out!" Troy and Emma glanced up, just in time to see a bucket of paint and a couple of brushes fall off the ladder and plummet towards them. In a flash, Troy had rolled over and caught the bucket of paint before a single drop could touch the ground - or Emma. She, on the other hand, had launched into a backflip and caught the three brushes that had fallen over. The girl atop the ladder came down. "Thanks guys," she said, taking the supplies and putting them in a more stable position.

"You have great reflexes! Where did you two learn to catch like that?" The pink ranger and the red ranger gave each other a knowing glance and were shrugged.

"Don't know," Emma replied, walking past the gawking girl. Following her lead, Troy walked ahead to catch up to her.

"Just… picked it up I guess," he called over his shoulder to the girl who had spilled the art supplies.

As he caught up to Emma, she glanced sideways at him. "So, are you going to the dance on Friday?"

He stopped and faced her. "Haven't really thought about it. I've never been to a Valentine's Day dance before."

She punched his shoulder, astonished. "What?" She asked as he nodded. "Stop acting like Orion!"

He shrugged, "Hey, I'm not trying to!"

She let her hands drop to her sides as realization struck her. "You're serious?" She asked.

Troy put his hands in his pockets and walked ahead. "Yeah. I mean, you need to ask someone to go, and at any of my other schools I've never really found anyone to ask. Over here, its girls ask guys and I haven't been asked yet." He turned around to look at her. She hadn't moved from her spot and was gaping at him in surprise.

Then, as she comprehended what he had just said, she tried to see what he was thinking. Did he want to "guilt" her into asking him? Sounds like something _Jake_ would do, not _Troy._ But in his blue eyes, all she saw was curiosity. Troy kept his eyes on Emma. She tilted her head, studying him. He tilted his head as well. What was there for her to doubt? He was merely telling her his experiences at dances before, which for the record, there was none. Wait… did she actually think he was trying to pull a _Jake_ on her? Hah. As if he would _ever_ try such a thing. He wouldn't.

Sure he liked Emma, but he didn't want to try any tricks to get her to like him. If she liked him, it would be for _him._ Troy decided he better clear that up. He walked over to Emma where her arms were crossed over her chest. She was watching him like a… well… a Phoenix, which was her animal. She, however, was still not convinced. She was learning new things about Troy all the time! But… she knew him enough to know he wasn't like Jake. But, she decided to have some fun anyways. "What are you up to Burrows?" She asked him playfully.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Nothing!" He said. "And if you think I'm trying to pull a Jake on you, then I swear I'm not." He said, as she took his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she said, smirking as she lead him towards class. "I trust you." She leaned in closer. "Red ranger." This got them both laughing, as students in the hallway turned to see the two walking to class. "By the way," she started, glancing down, then stopping to look up at him. He gazed into her eyes. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

He took her hand. "Sure." Then, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Smiling, she pulled him into a tight hug right there in the middle of the hallway. But… no one interrupted. Just as they pulled away, the bell rang for class. "Shall we?" Troy started, stepping aside to let Emma through, and he followed after. Laughing, the two rangers made their way to class to enjoy a normal day. At least… for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was walking down to Gia's locker when he noticed the exchange between Troy and Emma. "Hi Gia!" He said casually, walking over to the pretty blonde. She had also been watching her two friends, and was happy that Emma had finally asked someone to the dance,

And not just anyone...Troy. She had teased her about liking him before, but was ultimately happy to see them together. Now, to deal with Jake. Don't get her wrong, she _did_ like him; She just couldn't let him see that. Not yet anyways. She had heard Emma's remark on Troy "pulling a Jake" as she called it. While Troy may not do that, Jake on the other hand, actually might. Gia would definitely ask him! Just… her way. "Hey," she said, taking her eyes off of her friends.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He said, presenting her with a box of chocolates and a yellow rose. She bit her lip. He was making this _so_ hard to act cool! Yellow was her color, and these chocolates were her favorite! But… anybody could have figured that out. If Jake wanted her to ask him, he would have to show her.

Jack wondered why Gia turned away. Didn't she like the rose and chocolates? He had personally asked Emma on her input. Gia walked ahead, clutching her books while he stood there, gawking at her.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! My goal will be to get another one in by the end of the month, as I'm going to be fairly busy with exams and competitions and stuff, but I'll try my best. Please leave a review on how you liked it, and let me know what else yo think Jake will have to do in order to win Gia's heart!**

 **PS: This story is also now available on my Archive of Our Own account as well, and my pen name there is CrystalSnow01. Please check out the stories I have there as well that are exclusive to that platform (if you're ARMY, please check it out)**


End file.
